Silly Daddy
by sllymcknn
Summary: Kyuhyun menganggap bahwa dirinya merasa terganggu dengan semua perlakuan Choi Siwon selama ini. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari betapa pentingnya sosok Ayahnya tersebut. WonKyu. AU. Oneshot.


_A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior , TVXQ © Themselves_

 _Silly Daddy © unknownsiwonest_

 _._

Choi Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Mata coklatnya menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan pandangan sebal.

Setelah mendengus keras, ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di belakang stir dengan tenang. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk berangkat sendiri?"

Mata yang berwarna sehitam malam milik sosok itu mengarah kepadanya. Hanya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang fokus ke depan. Tapi sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tampan sosok berambut senada itu.

"Dan membiarkanmu mendapatkan tatapan kurang ajar dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu?" Jawaban yang tidak diinginkan Kyuhyun hanya membuatnya kembali mendengus. "Tidak, terimakasih." Lanjut sosok itu.

Kyuhyun membuang muka, kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Perasaan kesal dan sebal berkecamuk di hatinya. Tentu saja perasaan itu tertuju pada sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali memandang pada sosok itu.

"Kau tau, umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun." Bela Kyuhyun.

Hening.

"Aku bisa melawan orang-orang yang ingin mengangguku."

Tidak ada respon.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sosok itu seakan tidak peduli dengan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia merasa semakin kesal saja dengan sikap sosok itu. "Hei, Pak tua sialan! Apa kau mendengarku!?"

Teriakan itu bergema keras di dalam mobil _porsche_ berwarna hitam tersebut. Mampu membuat sang pengemudi menutup sebelah telinga dengan satu tangan sebelum akhirnya menepi dan berhenti.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam pada sosok yang kini tengah memandangnya. Emosi benar-benar menguasainya hingga wajahnya terasa panas. Ia bisa melihat sosok itu menghela nafas dalam duduknya. Satu tangan besar itu terangkat ke arahnya tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun tepis.

"Kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan memperlakukan seorang balita," Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Masih menatap sosok itu dengan sengit. "Kau menyebalkan!" Ia kembali berteriak.

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah. Tanpa sadar matanya terasa memanas. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melenguh dengan pelan saat matanya secara refleks menutup karena mendapat sebuah kecupan. Begitu membuka mata, Kyuhyun mendapati wajah itu berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah yang menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa menghangat.

"Maaf, Kyu. Tapi Ayah tidak bisa." Ucap sosok itu.

Dengan itu, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Terlalu erat namun terasa sangat nyaman. "Ayah hanya ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Ini bukan masalah umur atau kemampuanmu menjaga diri, tapi Ayah tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti itu. Ayah tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyu."

Kali ini kedua mata Kyuhyun terasa semakin memanas untuk kata-kata itu.

"Ayah mohon mengertilah, Kyu." Bisik sosok yang masih memeluknya itu. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya terangkat dan membalas dekapan itu. Memposisikan diri dalam kenyamanan itu. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh itu hanya membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan dekapan itu. Kepalanya melesak dalam dada sosok itu. Airmatanya mengalir perlahan. Tapi sebuah kelegaan membuatnya bisa menerima semua keadaan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah.."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata coklatnya. Merasa menyesal sudah luluh pada sang Ayah beberapa menit yang lalu

Adalah pemandangan yang wajar ketika teman-teman perempuan di sekolahnya mengerubungi sang Ayah begitu ia sampai di sekolah. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai ketika diantar ke sekolah oleh Ayahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang dengan kesal pada sang Ayah yang tengah menebar senyum.

Senyum yang sangat ingin Kyuhyun miliki untuk dirinya sendri.

Setelah menghela nafas, ia berbalk. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari sang Ayah. Perasaannya hanya semakin kacau setiap harinya ketika pikirannya terus tertuju pada sang Ayah.

Choi Siwon sialan, makinya dalam hati.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan matanya keluar jendela kelasnya. Ia bertopang dagu. Sedangkan orang yang tadi bertanya memilih untuk duduk di depannya, mereka terhalang oleh meja.

"Tentang Ayahmu lagi, huh?"

Pertanyaan kedua hanya dijawab oleh helaan nafas dari Kyuhyun.

"Terima saja nasibmu yang menjadi seorang anak dari laki-laki kelewat tampan seperti Ayahmu." Jeda sejenak. "Tapi aku masih merasa heran, kenapa tampangmu tidak setampan Ayahmu?"

Kyuhyun menggetok kepala Shim Changmin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bicara. Pemuda Shim itu tengah meringis tapi terdapat sebuah senyuman mengejek pada wajahnya. Kyuhyun mendengus melihatnya.

"Ayahku memang tampan, sangat tampan." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada bangga dan ia merasa puas saat Changmin berdecih di kursinya.

Detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun merasa kembali pada keadaan sebelumnya. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya di perlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil? Aku bahkan sudah SMA. Tapi Pak tua itu tidak pernah mau mengerti." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lesu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau berputar haluan dari membanggakan Ayahmu menjadi menjelekan Ayahmu."

Kyuhyun melotot pada Changmin. "Tutup mulutmu."

Changmin terkekeh. Merasa gemas pada sahabatnya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa senang mempunyai kehidupan yang sempurna. Keluarga yang menyayanginya, Ayah yang tampan, tinggal dalam rumah yang mewah dan masih banyak hal lain yang tidak dialami oleh orang lain.

"Kau yang seharusnya untuk menutup mulutmu." Changmin berkata. "Jika boleh, aku akan memilih untuk dilahirkan menjadi anak dari seorang Choi Siwon." Pungkasnya.

Kata-kata Changmin hanya membuat Kyuhyun memutar iris coklat miliknya. Merasa jengah. Hampir semua orang pernah berkata hal seperti itu padanya dan sekarang sahabatnya pun seperti seakan tengah mengikuti orang-orang itu.

"Aku bicara seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, Kyu."

Kali ini suara Changmin lebih tenang. Terdapat nada keseriusan di sana. Kyuhyun memilih untuk mendengarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengenalmu, aku juga mengenal Ayahmu. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Kenapa kau menganggap semua perlakuan Ayahmu sebagai hal yang mengganggumu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya setelah kehilangan ibumu?"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Kata-kata Changmin seakan berhasil mencubit hatinya. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum, senyuman paling bijak yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat selama ini.

"Kyu, jika kau masih merasa terganggu dengan sikap Ayahmu, berpikirlah bahwa apa yang Ayahmu lakukan selama ini adalah karena Ayahmu tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Tutup Changmin.

Otak Kyuhyun terus memainkan kata-kata Changmin berulang-ulang. Ia tidak memungkiri kebenaran yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu.

Kemudian yang dirasakan Kyuhyun adalah rasa menyesal dan bersalah. Ia sangat egois selama ini. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang bagaimana perasaan Ayahnya. Kyuhyun memang merasa sakit saat sang Ayah bercerai dengan Ibunya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahnya yang mengalami itu sendiri?

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh. Ia bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Ayahnya. Dan yang Kyuhyun lakukan disini hanya terganggu dan tidak menerima perlakuan Ayahnya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya butuh untuk lebih bersyukur.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa tidak suka saat mereka mengerubungi Ayahku seperti dia adalah gula di antara semut-semut." Katanya dengan wajah cemberut. Menuai derai tawa dari Changmin.

Sahabatnya itu bangun dari duduknya ketika bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai berbunyi lalu duduk di kursi miliknya sendiri.

"Kau hanya cemburu, Kyu."

.

Ketika jam sekolah usai, Kyuhyun menemukan Yesung berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya

Laki-laki berperawakan kecil itu adalah orang kepercayaan Ayahnya dan Kyuhyun berasumsi bahwa Yesung menjemputnya untuk mengantarkannya ke kantor sang Ayah.

Ayahnya yang kelewat tampan itu sudah melakukan hal itu sejak beberapa waktu terakhir, entah untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama di ruangan kerjanya atau hanya sekedar membiarkan Kyuhyun bersantai di sana dan Kyuhyun merasa tidak keberatan. Ia senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Ayahnya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengikuti kemanapun Yesung akan membwanya.

"Kau memintaku untuk datang kemari hanya agar aku bisa melihatmu berciuman dengan wanita itu?"

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya. Rasa kesal menguasai hati dan otaknya. Ia tidak bisa menerima saat mendapati pemandangan yang tidak pantas dilihatnya ketika ia baru tiba di kantor sang Ayah.

"Kyu, kau salah paham." Kakinya mundur dua langkah ke belakang saat Siwon, Ayahnya mendekat padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memintaku datang kemari."

"Tidak, Kyu, bukan seperti itu."

Matanya terpejam sekilas untuk meredakan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Lalu mata coklatnya memandang pada wajah tampan yang tengah menunjukan raut cemas.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Tapi ada bagian di dalam hatinya yang merasa sangat nyeri ketika melihat sang Ayah tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang bukan Ibunya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika marasakan matanya mulai terasa panas. Rasa kesal pun bertambah. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terasa begitu cengeng dan kesal pada sang Ayah yang sudah memberinya berbagai perasaan yang tidak berhak ia rasakan.

"Menjauh dariku, Ayah."

Rasa sesak mengiringi kata-katanya. Ia tidak peduli ketika melihat wajah terkejut bercampur dengan kesakitan yang ditunjukan sang Ayah. Tubuhnya berbalik dan kakinya berlari dengan cepat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

Hujan di luar turun dengan sangat deras.

Kyuhyun memandang nenek yang tengah merajut sesuatu-entah apa itu. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke tempat sang Nenek. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayah untuk sementara waktu. Melihat wajah tampan itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak disukainya hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Apa _Halmeoni_ perlu menghubungi Ayahmu, Kyuhyun- _ie_?"

Suara lembut sang Nenek mengalun. Kyuhyun menatap wajah cantik yang kini tersenyum kepadaya. " _Halmeoni_ , kenapa ayah dan Ibu berpisah?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun masih merasa heran hingga saat ini. Kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya memutuskan untuk berpisah? Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ketidakcocokan di antara mereka berdua.

Pertanyaannya membuat senyuman sang Nenek sedikit pudar. Kyuhyun bisa meliht alat rajut itu diletakan di atas meja. Lalu tatapan sang Nenek kembali padanya. "Ayah dan Ibumu hanya tidak bisa mempertahankan beberapa hal. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk tidak berakhir seperti ini." Jelas sang Nenek.

Senyuman itu kembali. " _Halmeoni_ yakin bahwa Ayahmu tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ayahmu pasti merasakan kehilangan yang besar, begitu juga dengan Ibumu."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia terdiam melihat senyum sang Nenek yang berubah menjadi sendu. Pikirannya melayang pada kata-kata sang Ayah tadi pagi.

 _Ayah tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyu._

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya ketika rasa bersalah menghantamnya. Panggilan dari sang Nenek membuatnya kembali fokus. "Tapi Ayah dan Ibumu masih memiliki kalian. Ibumu tidak sendirian karena kakakmu ada bersamanya, kakakmu selalu menemani Ibumu. Dan karena kau yang tinggal bersama Ayahmu, maka lakukan itu padanya."

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya menghangat saat menatap senyuman lembut itu. Lalu berganti menjadi rasa sesak ketika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya hari ini pada sang Ayah.

Ayah.

Ayahnya yang terlalu baik itu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Ayahnya yang bodoh itu pasti seperti orang gila ketika tidak mendapat kabar darinya.

"Walau Ayahmu itu sangat sibuk, tapi dia pasti merasa sangat kesepian." Imbuh sang Nenek. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun meremas tangan kanannya sendiri. Ia menatap dengan nanar pada lantai di bawahnya.

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ ," ketika kepalanya kembali mendongak, Kyuhyun melihat sang Nenek sudah berada di sampingnya masih dengan senyum yang sama; membelai rambut eboninya dengan lembut.

"Pulanglah."

Rasa cemas dan khawatir menyerang Kyuhyun ketika ia pulang dan tidak mendapati sang Ayah di manapun di _apartment_ mewah itu. Ia menebak bahwa sang Ayah sedang mencarinya. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun merasa ragu dengan hal itu karena jika sang Ayah mencarinya pasti rumah sang Nenek tidak akan terlewatkan.

Namun kenyataannya adalah sang Ayah tidak datang ke sana.

Kyuhyun berlari ke depan pintu, berniat untuk mencari sang Ayah sesaat setelah menghubungi ponsel pria tampan itu yang ternyata tidak dalam keadaan aktif. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan terkejut seketika saat melihat sang Ayah yang berada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya dan basah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hampir tertawa melihat penampilan sang Ayah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun." Tubuh basah Siwon membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Walau tubuhnya akan ikut basah tapi ia lebih memilih menikmati pelukan sang Ayah.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan Kyuhyun merindukan Ayahnya yang tampan ketika tidak bertemu hanya untuk beberapa jam saja.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-kama." Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata coklatnya.

"Aku berada di rumah _Halmeonie_." Jawabnya. Lalu pelukan itu terlepas. Wajah terkejut milik sang Ayah membuatnya mendengus. Kyuhyun sedikit mengutuk kebodohan Ayahnya. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa ayahnya melupakan tempat sang Nenek ketika sedang mencarinya.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun mengaduh setelah sang Ayah menjitak kepalanya.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan aku akan memukul pantatmu, Kyu." Nada suara itu terdengar kesal. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan menatap tajam pada sosok sang Ayah.

"Lakukan saja jika kau berani." Tawarnya. Mencoba menantang dan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan adalah tatapan sang Ayah yang berubah. Tatapan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Tatapan yang membuat seluruh tubunya bergetar. Tatapan yang membuat detak jantungnya meningkat sangat pesat.

"Ayah!"

Ia mencoba menyadarkan sang Ayah dan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi itu benar-benar mengganggunya sekarang.

"Masuklah." Kyuhyun berpaling ketika rasa panas menyerbu wajahnya. "Kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti itu." Tambahnya. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauh tapi sang Ayah kembali meraihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Aroma mint itu kembali tercium. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan membatalkan niat untuk melepas pelukan itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi, Kyu. Ayah minta maaf, kau benar-benar salah paham. Ayah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika kau tidak berada di sisi Ayah." Kata-kata dan pelukan yang mengerat itu membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan sang Ayah bahwa ia telah memaafkan laki-laki kelewat tampan itu.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan Ayah untuk tetap bertahan." Lirih seorang Choi Siwon.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersentak dalam pelukan itu. Rasa panas pada kedua matanya tidak bisa ditahannya. Berakhir dengan mengalirnya cairan panas yang jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana bahagianya ia mempunyai Ayah seperti Siwon dalam hidupnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan apapun di dunia ini jika Ayahnya yang tampan itu berada di sisinya.

Setelah menghapus airmata yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh Ayahnya, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum melihat wajah sang Ayah yang tetap terlihat tampan dalam kondisi apapun.

Tawa Kyuhyun berderai saat melihat bola mata sang Ayah melebar setelah ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi kanan laki-laki kelewat tampan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ayah."

 _._

 _Fin._

 _._

 _Note_ ; ini adalah versi pendek dari cerita _My Silly Daddy._


End file.
